What she changed
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: What if Anakin had a younger sister. How would she have changed his life and the fate of the Jedi?


This is my first Star Wars FF.

It's hard to explain how this story will work. When I reach a certain part of the story I'm going to start three new stories, they are the endings to this one because I have three different endings to this story. So when I reach a certain spot I will start three new posts with the different endings.

Starts during Attack of the Clones when Anakin & Padme go to Tatooine to find his mother. They just arrived at the Lars residence and are leaving the ship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. The genius George Lucas owns it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Anakin and Padme walked up to the gold plated droid that was standing a small distance from the small home.

"O hello, I am C-…"

Anakin cut him off, "3-PO?"

"Master Anakin? Bless my circuits it is you and Miss Padme as well."

"I came to see my mother."

"O. I believe we better go indoors."

As they followed the droid into the house Anakin sensed a life form with a strong gift of the force, maybe as strong as his. He couldn't sense his mother's presence anywhere in the house.

"Master Anakin may I present Owen Lars. Owen this is Anakin Skywalker and Lady Padme," 3PO said with all the dignity a droid could muster.

"Hello. This is my girlfriend Beru. I guess I'm your stepbrother."

Anakin was about to respond when a young girl ran in.

Anakin knew that this girl was the one he had sensed. The force was strong with her he could tell just by looking at her. She had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and was of average height. Her nose was slightly larger then most people but not abnormally so. In a way she was a female version of what Anakin was when he was younger. Anakin guessed that she was a slave or a hired hand.

"Owen," she began but she trailed of when she saw the two strangers. "I'm sorry I didn't know we had visitors. I'm Anna nice to meet you."

"I'm Anakin Sykwalker, this is Senator Padme Admidala."

"O. Well umm follow me into the kitchen. You must be hungry or thirsty," although she fought to keep her voice calm the girl sounded anxious.

"Listen I'm looking for my mother. Is she here or not?"

"No she's not," a voice came from behind him. "I'm Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife. I see you've met my children Owen and Anna."

"How long have you and my mother been married?"

"Around ten years. Anna just turned nine a few months ago."

My mother got married the year I left? How could she move on so soon?

"Wait a second," Padme interrupted his thoughts. "If she is nine and she is your child wouldn't that mean that her mother is Shmi."

"Yes."

"Meaning that she would be Anakin's…"

"My sister," Anakin said his voice showing no sign of emotion.

For a few moments there was complete silence a silence that was interrupted by Anakin, "If my mother isn't here then were is she."

"We don't know," Anna quietly stated.

"What? You don't know."

"Can you please just come into the kitchen and let us explain? It's difficult to deal with," Owen pleaded.

Anakin could feel his temper flaring up inside of him waiting to burst.

Tell me where my mother is.

"Calm down Anakin," Padme said so only Anakin could hear.

After a few deep breaths Anakin nodded his head and followed the Lars family into the kitchen.

As Beru poured drinks Anna began to talk.

"Once a month my- I mean our mother would go out to collect mushrooms for seasoning. She would leave and be back before any of us were out of bed, but last month we got up and she wasn't there. We just figured that she was delayed a bit, but when noon came around we decided to go looking for her. According to the tracks she was half way home when the Tuskan Raiders found her. Many men went out looking for her, my father and Owen are the only ones who returned and not without injury as you can see my father lost a leg."

Anakin knew that if she had been taken by Tuskan Raiders there was little chance she would have survived yet he still felt he had to go find her. Anakin got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Padme asked.

"To find my mother," Anakin said his voice was sharp.

"Your mother is dead," Cliegg said.

"No she's not father. If she were I would have felt it. She's alive but she's in pain," Anna said.

"I two have felt the pain she is in. That is why I came here to see her. And I will find her."

"You can take the speeder, it's not as fast as it used to be but it'll be easier then your large ship," Anna told him.

Anakin nodded.

OoOoOoOo 

A few minutes later Anna watched as her brother and the woman he had come with hugged each other goodbye.

They love each other even though neither will admit it. 

Anna had always been perceptive. She could sense hidden emotions and she could feel the emotions or pain of those she loved. That was how she knew that her mother was alive.

"The tracks we found would have disappeared by now, we had a sandstorm two weeks ago, but your best bet would be going south that's were the tracks were headed. They can't have gone too far," Anna told Anakin.

He nodded then hopped on the one-man speeder and drove off.

"I haven't seen the speeder go that fast since we bought it three years ago," Owen stated.

"Anakin has always been good with machinery and he is strong in the force," Padme said absently.

"Anakin said that you were a senator," said Anna shyly.

"Yes. I'm the senator from Naboo."

"I'm fascinated with politics. Do you think you could tell me a bit about it?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you senator."

"My name is Padme. So what do you already know about politics?"

**OoOoOoOo**

After a few hours Padme had grown to like Anna very much. The girl was intelligent and kind. Not only that but she was so well in tune with herself for someone her age.

_She knows who she is, something I wish I could say about myself._

They were sitting at the kitchen table when Anna's face suddenly went blank.

"What's wrong?"

A scream of pain flew from Anna's mouth.

"Anna are you alright? Anna?"

The screaming stopped and Anna's face was full of sorrow, her eyes were beginning to water.

"What just happened?" Padme asked concerned.

"My mother is dead," Anna's voice was barely more then a whisper. "I can feel it."

"I'm so sorry. I meet your mother she was a wonderful person."

Anna nodded, "she died in peace, but she was in pain. I could feel it." The sorrow Anna was feeling was obvious in her facial expression. "Would you excuse me?"

Padme nodded and Anna left the room her eyes brimming with tears.

Seconds after Anna had left Owen entered the room.

"May I speak with you?"

Padme nodded. And Owen sat down.

"I love my sister very much and I want the best for her. I see the connection you two have and it gave me an idea," Owen trailed of there looking for Padme's approval.

"Go on," Padme encouraged.

"I was wondering. Maybe when you leave you can take her with you. I know it seems like a lot to ask but she deserves better then this. I'm not asking you to raise her or anything just help her find her place."

Padme thought about it. She wouldn't mind bringing Anna with her to Naboo or Coruscant: she could study to become a politician there or, if she wished, a different career path. But she wasn't sure how Anakin would react to Anna coming with them.

_Why would he mind? They're brother and sister, I'm sure he'll be fine._

"I'd be glad to bring her with me."

"Thank you."

**OoOoOoOo**

Anakin held his dying mother in his arms.

"Stay with me mom."

"Anni," she said her voice barely audible. "I love you and I love your sister."

"I know mom, hang on and you'll see her again."

"Please take care of your sister Anni. Promise me you will."

Anakin nodded his head.

"Now I am complete. I love you."

With that Shmi died, her crumpled body lying in her sons arms.

Anakin could feel fury mixing with his sadness. He silently drew his lightsaber and walked out of the hut.

**OoOoOoOo**

Anakin returned the next day carrying his mother's dead body. He talked to no one as he walked into the house.

After he had been home for an hour Padme decided she would try and talk to him. So with a tray of food in her hand she approached him.

"Anakin. How are you doing?"

"My mother is dead Padme and it's my fault. If I had come sooner she would still be alive, I didn't have the power to save her. How do you think I'm doing?"

Padme was silent for a moment. "Your sister has a gift Anakin. She can feel the emotions of those close to her and can feel their pain even when they're miles apart."

Anakin looked at Padme solemnly, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because she felt your mother die, she said your mother died in peace and with someone she loved. She died in peace because you were there, no one has the power to stop dying Anakin, but you at least made it better."

Anakin turned away from her, "Please leave me alone."

Padme nodded even though he couldn't see her. She put the tray on a workbench and left the room.

"How is he?" Anna asked as soon as she came up.

"He seems to think that he should have been able to save her from dying. But I think there is something else bothering him."

"Let me talk to him. She was my mother two maybe I'll be able to help."

Padme nodded.

**OoOoOoOo**

Anna walked down to the workshop her hands clasped in front of her.

_Just breathe. It will be okay._

Although she looked calm she was in reality very nervous. She had no idea what she was going to say to her brother.

_Can't turn back now can I?_

Anna took a deep breath and entered the room where her brother was working on what looked like an engine.

"Hi," she said.

Anakin didn't look at her.

"The engine to that speeder of yours had some loose screws, I'm fixing them for you."

"Thank you," Anna said. She wasn't going to let Anakin see how confused she was.

"I've always been good at fixing things. When I was your age I thought I could fix anything, but I was wrong. I can't fix a lot of things."

"Like death?"

Anakin looked at his sister for the first time since she had come down.

"You're very wise for a nine year old. I sense a great amount of the force in you."

Anna smiled, "If I do I know that my most powerful gift is being perceptive. And I can tell that there is something besides our mother's death that is bothering you."

Anakin looked away, "I did something I shouldn't have done."

"What?" she probed.

"Sometimes I let my anger get the best of me, and that happened yesterday when our mother died. I let my anger take control and I killed all of the Tuskan Raiders. Not just the men, but also the women and the children. I wanted revenge because I hated them so much, and I still hate them but I shouldn't," Anakin's fury was displayed in his voice and the fact that he threw a screwdriver at the wall.

Although she had barely known the man in front of her for two days she still felt like she had known him all her life and felt comfortable enough to hug him. So she did.

"We all make mistakes, and we all have times of fury. I can't say that I wouldn't have done that if I had the chance. To be angry is to be human," she said after pulling away.

"I should be able to control my emotions. I'm a Jedi."

Anna said nothing.

**OoOoOoOo**

Padme was beginning to worry about Anakin.

Anna had been with him for two hours before finally leaving. That was three hours ago.

"He's been locked up in there for six hours. Is he ever going to come out?" Owen asked Padme.

She gently shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going back down," Anna said from behind.

"Why?" Cliegg asked his daughter.

"To bring him dinner," she responded, she was in fact carrying a tray.

"Fine. Go on," Cliegg said reluctantly.

"What do you mean go on? Why wouldn't I go?"

"I don't know. You barely know him but you've already have spent two hours with him."

"We have the same mother, and she just died. I think of all of us I have the most right to be there. He's my brother."

"I just don't trust him. Something seems strange about him," her father replied.

Anna just rolled her eyes and walked down the steps.

**OoOoOoOo**

Anakin could feel the presence of his sister enter the room were he was working.

"Going to try and convince me to come back up?" he asked.

"Not if you aren't ready. I just brought you some food."

Anakin smiled weakly, "Thanks."

Anna nodded and placed the tray in front of him.

"How have you been doing?"

"Well your speeder should be running a lot faster now. And I worked on your air system so you can get some cool air around here."

Anna nodded. She wanted to ask him something so badly but she wasn't sure if he was ready.

"Anakin, what did mother say to you before she died?"

Anakin looked down at the tray in front of him sorrow was written all over his face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that," Anna said quickly.

"It's okay. She told me that she loved me and that she loved you. And she asked me to protect you."

Anna couldn't help but smile slightly, "Protect me?"

"Yes. And I told her I would," Anakin said looking over at her to see her response.

"How can you protect me when I'm here?"

"I'll find a way. Could you do me a favour?"

Anna nodded.

"Could you ask Padme to come down here? I need to speak with her."

Anna nodded and turned to go up the stairs.

**OoOoOoOo**

"He wants to speak with you," Anna told Padme when she reached the top of the steps.

Padme practically flew down the flight of stairs.

_Why am I so eager to see him all of a sudden? It's only been a few hours._

When she walked into the room she saw Anakin sitting on a workbench with his chin in his hands.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Did you want to talk to me?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes. It's about my sister."

Padme was surprised; this wasn't what she was expecting.

_Well what was I suspecting?_

"Before my mother died she asked me to take care of her, and I promised her I would. So I can't leave her here. I have to take her with me back to Coruscant. I don't know what she'll do there but I need to."

Padme nodded, "It's actually a good thing. Owen actually asked me if I would bring her with me to Naboo or Coruscant. I thought she might want to become a politician or something."

"She's strong in the force and I want her to be able to learn to use it. I thought that maybe a Jedi would be able to train her, even if she is too old."

Padme nodded, "That's a possibility. So we've decided we want her to come but we still have to ask her if she wants to come.'

Anakin nodded, "I'm going to go ask her."

"You mean you're actually going to leave this room?"

"Yes."

_Finally._

**OoOoOoOo**

"So we were wondering if you wanted to come with us. You could stay with Padme or me whichever you preferred, Padme either lives on Naboo or Coruscant and I live in Coruscant unless I'm called out for a mission. We just think it would be better for you, and this way I can protect you like mother asked," Anakin said in a rush.

Anna was silent.

_Come on Anna. Answer us please come with us so I can keep my promise to mother._

"So you want me to leave Tatooine, come live with one of you, whoever I may choose, and follow any career I want?"

"That basically sums it up," Padme answered.

"Well yes, definitely. When do we leave?" Anna asked excitedly.

Anakin was a bit taken aback. He had expected her to want to think it over for a bit. But this just made things a bit easier for him.

"As soon as we can," Padme said.

"Great I'm going to get my stuff ready," Anna said before bouncing off.

"That was easier then I expected," Anakin commented.

Padme nodded.

**OoOoOoOo**

Anna knelt before her mother's grave.

"I love you mom. I'm going to miss you so much, but I know you're in a better place now. So goodbye, until the next life."

She stood quietly, stood beside her father and Owen, and watched Anakin kneel at his mother's grave.

Anna could see his lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying.

Suddenly the sound of a droid split the silent air, looking towards Padme's ship she saw a R-2 unit coming towards them.

"Artoo? What are you doing?"

"He says he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Does this name mean anything to you Master Anakin?"

Anakin nodded. "I think it is time for us to go."

"Yes," Padme agreed.

After Anna had said goodbye to her family and had grabbed her bag of things from the home she started to follow R-2, Anakin, and Padme to the ship.

"Wait," she called out. "3-PO, come with us."

"What?" Cliegg asked.

"Well mother gave him to me for my fifth birthday, and I want him to come with us. Anakin did build him after all.'

Cliegg sighed and nodded.

With the gold plated droid trailing behind her Anna walked to the ship.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Not all of my chapters are going to be this long, I just wanted to get that part done.

Here is a preview of the next chapter:

"_Anna stay with the ship. We need someone to guard it and this could get dangerous," Anakin said._

_Anna nodded, "3-PO will stay with me, just in case."_

"_If anyone comes to the ship blast them with this," Padme tossed Anna a blaster. " I've set the auto-pilot for Coruscant, if we are captured press that button and it will take you there."_

_Anna nodded._

"_May the force be with you," Anakin said as he and Padme left the ship._

So I hoped you liked it, and even if you didn't please review.


End file.
